Talk:CoolJ7/Archive I
Welcome to CoolJ7's talk page! Dinosaur Categorization How do I remove the Dinosaur category from an article? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 18:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind that, I found out. The Dinosaur Infobox automatically categorizes an article as being about a dinosaur. I have fixed the problem by creating Template:Infobox Marine Reptile. Thank you anyway. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 18:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Pliosaur "Corrections" Thank you for helping my article by fixing some grammatical errors. Unfortunately, some of your corrections were incorrect. For example, you changed "15 meters (50 ft.) long" to "15 meters (50 ft). Long". This is not correct. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) It's fine. Thanks for helping out anyway. I know it was in good faith. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 18:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Possible Page Reversion See Talk:Brachiosauridae. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 14:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) New FA We need to put up a new Featured Article on the Main Page. What article do you recommend? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 15:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking either Deinonychus, Gigantoraptor, Albertosaurus, or Pliosaur. What do you think? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::That was my choice as well. When should we post it on the Main Page? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::I have just added it. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Redirection or Deletion See Talk:Spitosaurus. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Needs Work We really need to work on this. Can you help? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I know, too long. Thanks. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, see Category talk:Candidates for deletion. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Our Inactive Bureaucrat Go to Syugecin's talk page to see the comment I left about his inactivity. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 03:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) A shout out and some other things Hey. I'm Syugecin. I'd like to say hi, since you're one of the only currently active editors on this wiki, and say a few things. *First of all, about my inactivity. I'd just like to say that, although inexcusable, the reason I haven't been very active is that I have been out-of-town for a little while. Should I leave again, I'll give either you or Matt (or both of you) administrator and/or bureaucrat status. *Second of all, about the featured article. While I was scrolling around tonight, I stumbled upon the Pliosaur page and thought it was excellently laid out, information, pictures and all. When I looked at your and Matt's respective talk pages, I couldn't help but to notice you had been talking about the subject previously. I'd like to say that, with your and Matt's consent, I think that Pliosaur should be promoted to featured article and put on the main page at the nearest convenient time. *Third, I'd like to inquire about something. As I was looking over a few pages today, I noticed a variety of small problems, mainly that a number of things were not capitalized, where they should have been (i.e. cretaceous versus Cretaceous), some common spelling errors (i.e. Creataceous versus Cretaceous), and some additional grammatical mishaps (i.e. is versus was). I know of people from a few other wikis who have many bots for those wikis to fix this kind of problem and was wondering what you thought about creating and having a bot to fix those common errors. *Finally, I'd like to give you a shout out for your work, and thank you for doing excellent work. I hope I didn't rub you the wrong way by anything I said. Hope to see you around. -Cheers, Syugecin 03:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Edit: I noticed Albertosaurus was already featured, as I clicked the main page. Next month for Pliosaur perhaps? Syugecin 03:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Alternative Account? What's with the User:CooLJ7 account? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 04:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I was just wondering. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 04:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Customized Skin Hey, it's Matt. You might want to take a look at Syugecin's talk page. We are discussing the option of creating a customized skin for the wiki. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Have you ever seen the History Channel documentary, "Predaror X"? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 18:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I just saw it. It was pretty good, a lot of info. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Back on subject, I have started working on a custom skin. If you would like to see the prototype skin, go to User:CoolJ7/monaco.css and enter the following: .color1, .color1 a { background-color: #1B6453; color: White; } .color2 { background-color: #E0E0E0; } ::Once the code is put in and the changes are saved, press Ctrl and F5 to see the results. Remember this is just a prototype. I isn't even a complete prototype so, don't be too disappointed if you don't like it. After checking it out, tell me what you think. If you are done looking at it, you may clear the page and the skin will return to normal after you refresh. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Are you still here? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::All wikia sites are giving you trouble loading? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC)